Reconciliación
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Lo había arruinado y sabía que era su culpa. Ahora debía solucionar todo, pero el amor era tan complicado.


Reconciliación

(Rito & Nana)

* * *

—¿Ganamos un concurso?

Rito y Nana se encontraban mirando una carta donde aparecían sus nombres en lo que parecía ser un concurso al cual ambos habían entrado, pero del cual no recordaban nada.

—Parece ser que ambos tendrán unas vacaciones en Hawái—dijo Mikan quien tomó el papel para comenzar a leerlo—. Según esto, los dos tendrán acceso a un hotel de cinco estrellas donde se incluye una serie de actividades para… ¿Recién casados?

—¡¿Qué?!

Los miembros de la casa Yuuki se habían reunido para hablar este asunto con urgencia. Momo al ser la que recibió la carta se había quedado pálida tras abrirla y leer lo que venía en ella. Lala, muy al contrario de lo que pensaba Rito, se miraba muy animada tras enterarse del premio que su hermana y su prometido habían ganado.

Mikan no podía creer la suerte que tenían ambos, sobretodo con lo mal que solían llevarse, pero en el fondo pensaba que era una excelente idea para que los dos se entendieran un poco mejor.

—Creo que es un excelente idea de que ambos vayan a pasar un tiempo de parejas—comentó Mikan mientras sonreía con malicia—. ¿No lo creen?

—Me parece bien que Rito y Nana pasen un tiempo juntos, después de todo ambos se quieren—la princesa Lala había sido menos discreta con su opinión, pero ella conocía a su hermana y entendía que esto era algo que ella necesitaba desde hace tiempo—. Rito, Nana; sé que suelen discutir, pero en verdad deseo que se lleven bien. Está oportunidad es única y creo que no deberían desaprovecharla.

—Aneu

—Lala…

Rito soltó un suspiro. Hace tiempo que no estaba en una situación tan comprometedora como lo era esta. Al mirar de reojo a la princesa Nana, se dio cuenta de que ella también se hallaba en un dilema.

—¿Quieres irte de vacaciones? —preguntó Rito esperando una negativa de parte de ella.

—Yo… La verdad no sé qué decir—Nana se notaba nerviosa y Lala como Mikan sabían la razón—. ¡Eres una bestia pervertida! ¡Sé que sí me descuido te aprovecharás de mí!

—¡Te he dicho que no soy así! —Rito soltó otro suspiro nuevamente. Muy en el fondo sabía que ella haría difícil disfrutar unas vacaciones así, pero tampoco quería entristecer a Lala quien se encontraba contenta por ambos—. Créeme, no deseo para nada llegar a ese punto contigo.

La princesa escuchó esto y de inmediato se levantó de su asiento.

—Ni yo—declaró ella—, solo sería una perdida de tiempo cuando tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—¡Nana! —gritó Lala con molestia.

—Aneu, con todo respeto, creo que es mejor que la bestia y yo nos mantengamos alejados ele uno del otro. No lo soporto y sé que él tampoco me soporta a mí. Solo sería una perdida de tiempo, así que mejor vayan ustedes dos, ya que al final ustedes dos se van a casar, ¿o me equivoco?

Lala iba a decir algo, pero entonces Nana subió las escaleras sin decir nada más llamando la atención de Mikan y de Rito.

—Excelente, ahora sí que las has hecho enojar—dijo Mikan mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

—No fue mi culpa—se defendió Rito—, ella siempre es así conmigo; dudo que unas simples vacaciones puedan arreglar todo.

—¿No habías sido tú el que prometió cuidar de todas? —preguntó la castaña en un tono más serio—. Sé cómo es ella, me molesta también, pero creo que tú tampoco has sido la mejor persona.

Rito no se había dado cuenta, pero Lala ya no se encontraba presente en la sala. Por un segundo, él creyó que la había herido con su forma de ser, pero antes de siquiera poder ir tras ella, Mikan lo detuvo del brazo obligándolo a quedarse en su lugar para así tener una charla de hermanos.

—Nana te ama y lo sabes, ¿no?

—Y-Yo…

—Sé que descubriste su mentira, pero tampoco ha sido justo para ella que tú la trates diferente a como solías tratarla.

—Yo no sé qué hacer…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rito no sabía qué hacer en verdad. Todo esto del Plan Harem que Momo orquestó se estaba saliendo de la manos y para cuándo se dio cuenta, se había enterado de que muchas chicas a las que apreciaba, le miraban con otros ojos.

Ya no eran Haruna ni Lala; Momo, Nana, Yui, entre otras más, le miraban con ojos llenos de amor que él desconocía. Pensaba que era una broma, pero el tiempo y algunas cosas que pasaron, se encargaron de hacerle saber lo muy equivocado que se encontraba. No sabía ni cómo hablarles; no sabía ni cómo verlas sin sentir pena ni miedo, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba arruinando todo.

Mikan amaba a su hermano, lo amaba en verdad, pero también tenía que ser justa, madura, para que al final él no cometiera errores por su terca forma de pensar. Ya no se tratan de Haruna y Lala, ahora era sobre todas ellas, pero lo que más le dolía al verlo así era la manera en que se escondía para no herir a nadie, cuando al finales resultaba todo lo contrario.

—Tú debes saber lo qué hay que hacer; siempre has sido el más optimista y el que mejor consejos ha dado, ¿o me equivoco?

—No es tan fácil…

—Tampoco lo fue para Nana el terminar su amistad con Mea, pero ahí me enteré que tú no la dejaste sola, e incluso ignoraste sus gritos solo para abrazarla y calmarla—Rito escuchaba sus palabras y se daba cuenta de lo que Mikan trataba de hacer—. Por un momento creí que era mentira lo que me dijo Momo, pero al ver a Nana feliz, me di cuenta de que tú tenías algo que ver.

—Yo no soportaba verla así—dijo él—. No soportaba verla tan triste.

—Y dime, ¿acaso soportas verla así? ¿Acaso soportas verla llorar porque el chico al que más quiere no desea pasar un tiempo con ella?

Ella no soportaba ver a su hermano así, pero si era necesario reprimirlo, lo haría.

—Dime, ¿acaso tampoco te encantaba ver a Némesis sonreír de forma sincera? —ella sabía bien lo feliz que era la hermana de Yami en compañía de su hermano, pero de un día a otro este las evitó y esta simplemente desapareció de sus vidas—. ¡Sí Lala quería que los dos fueran es por algo! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que tú miedo ha provocado?

Era verdad; cada cosa que su hermana gritaba era verdad. Él era un miedoso que simplemente no quería salir de su zona de confort y que sin hacer nada, había arruinado su vida.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, pero lo que más sorprendió a Rito fue ver a su hermana llorar también.

—Eres un tonto, Rito, eres un verdadero tonto—ella lo amaba, siempre lo haría—. ¿Por qué temes ser feliz?

—Porque creí que las lastimaría de esa forma, pero me doy cuenta de que no era así, pero tengo miedo de hablarles y que ellas me rechacen.

Rito lloraba más que nunca. Al fin se daba cuenta del error en el que cayó, pero en el fondo temía que fuera demasiado tarde. De pronto sintió como alguien lo abrazaba, dándose cuenta de que Mikan se encontraba a su lado compartiendo ese mismo dolor que en esos momentos él sentía.

—No tienes que temer, ellas entienden tus sentimientos también—decía Mikan con voz quebrada—. No tienes que negar lo que sientes. Papá, mamá, ni yo te juzgaremos, al contrario, te vamos a apoyar e incluso te ayudaremos para que seas feliz con la decisión que tomes.

—Mikan…

—Sé que Momo hacia tonterías, pero ella se daba cuenta por lo que pasaba tu corazón—de repente, Mikan tomó a su hermano del rostro en un intento por secarle las lágrimas—, pero también fue nuestra culpa.

—No, no lo fue—él retiro las finas manos de ella mientras las acariciaba para intentar calmarla—. Yo fui quién alejó a Yami, a Mes, Némesis, todas; no merezco ni siquiera que Lala se preocupe por mí. Simplemente Gid tenía razón.

Él también tenía orgullo, pero recordaba las palabras que el padre de las princesas usó para describirlo a él. Odiaba admitirlo, pero al final Gid tenía razón. Incluso cuando demostró su valor al interponerse entre él y Némesis, falló nuevamente, dándole así la victoria a él.

—Entonces demuestra que no es así—Rito miró a Mikan quien se limpió sus lágrimas para darle una de sus mejores sonrisas—. Lala una vez me dijo que el hombre más valiente de este universo es aquel que ha enfrentado cara a cara a su padre, pero sé que ese sujeto es la persona a la que más ama.

Rito lo recordaba. Él recordaba las veces en que desafío la palabra de aquel hombre que probablemente pudo matarlo si lo deseaba. Todas esas ocasiones, todas las veces que él lo había desafiado hacían ver el problema actual como una basura.

—La decisión que tomes en este momento… Yo la apoyaré, Rito.

Ella sabía que su hermano necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, pero ella no serviría de nada. Antes de irse, miró una vez más al chico que amaba sintiendo en su pecho una sensación de tranquilidad que la calmó.

—Creo en ti, Rito.

Las horas pasaron y Rito seguía sentado en aquel sofá. Ya era tarde y sabía que en cualquier momento el sueño lo iba a vencer, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Todo era complicado para él, pero su hermana como Lala parecían saber la respuesta, pero en el fondo su actitud le impedía tomarla y aceptarla.

Era una ridiculez, al menos eso es lo que pensó al inicio, pero Momo tenía razón. Esa princesa pensó en sí misma al hacer ese dichoso plan, pero cuando más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que su corazón se abría al resto de las chicas sin que este lo notara. Las sonrisas de todas ellas eran cálidas al verlas, además de que lograban hacerlo feliz inconscientemente, por lo que después de mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de que su felicidad estaba donde ellas estaban.

Ya no estaba apegado a las leyes de la Tierra, ni este mundo importaba la verdad, pero aún así tenía miedo. Él temía ser rechazado después de lo que hizo, pero era Lala quien siempre lo ayudaba a seguir. La princesa nunca se daba por vencida, sacrificando muchas veces su propia felicidad en el proceso. Así era ella, la chica más perfecta del universo… Y la que se enamoró de un idiota como él.

—¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

Rito se levantó de su lugar y caminó rumbo a la cocina. Mikan le había dejado un plato de lo que comieron las chicas, logrando hacerlo sonreír tras pasar un rato en soledad mientras pensaba las cosas con seriedad.

Mientras comía, recordó la sonrisa de Nana cuando hablaban los dos juntos. Las pocas veces que estaban tranquilos, las disfrutaban en verdad. Las peleas no existían, simplemente eran risas, alegría que él recordaba con cariño mientras admiraba la ternura e inocencia que la segunda princesa poseía.

Lo había arruinado. Desde que se enteró de los sentimientos de ella, arruinó todo entre ambos. Ella jamás anduvo con un chico, no, ella fingía hacerlo. Ahora que pensaba las cosas con calma, la claridad llegaba a su mente dándose cuenta así de lo que hizo ella.

—Nana… ¿Hiciste todo eso por mí atención?

Él ya lo sabía, y lo sabía desde antes. Nana no era como Risa, ella no era así, por lo que aquello simplemente le aterró. Ella había confesado sus sentimientos por él cuando terminó con ese chico. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de que él la había escuchado. En ese momento debió correr, no para escapar como lo había hecho, sino para abrazarla y darle su apoyo para hablar después.

Sí él hubiera tomado otras acciones, en este momento estaría con ella riendo mientras preparaban sus cosas para el viaje.

Tras terminar su cena, lavó los platos que seguían sucios recordando las veces que Yami solía venir a la casa a cenar. La extrañaba mucho, pero también la alejó de su lado y ahora más que nunca, él deseaba poder conversar con ella mientras ella se avergonzaba al punto de golpearlo con cierta gentileza.

—Soy un masoquista.

La imagen de Némesis sonriendo llegó a su mente. No podía llegar a creer que también se había enamorado de ella, pero tampoco lo podía negar. Ella era especial para él, se había convertido en alguien muy cercana mientras notaba como poco a poco cambiaba para adaptarse a la vida en la Tierra, y también, a la vida con él.

Él ya no iba a temer nunca más.

Nana se encontraba en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño sin éxito. La discusión se hace rato había logrado desanimarla al punto que ni siquiera bajó a cenar. Ella estaba herida, no físicamente, pero sí emocionalmente y no quería ver a nadie por un tiempo.

«¿Por qué es tan difícil dormir? » se preguntaba ella mientras se sentaba sobre su cama «¿Por qué él tiene que se ser así conmigo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?»

Sin notarlo, lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos las cuales cayeron por sus coloradas mejillas hasta caer sobre sus manos las cuales apretaba con fuerza en un intento de sentirse fuerte ante estos sentimientos que la invadían. No importaba cuánto tratara, todas las noches terminaba llorando en silencio por culpa de su estúpida imaginación que no hizo más que herirla como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Ella quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas e irse lejos, alejarse de todo el mundo y morir para ya no sufrir. Nadie se preocupaba por ella en verdad, y tampoco nadie la vería como la princesa recta que siempre trataba de ser tras lo que hizo para llamar la atención de Yuuki Rito.

Con gran furia, tomó su almohada y la estrelló contra la pared rasgándola, llenando así la habitación con plumas.

—Te odio, Bestia —gritó ella mientras se quebraba en llanto—. Te… Odio.

Su corazón, aunque herido estaba, seguía sintiendo un fuerte cariño por aquel chico. Sabía perfectamente que él era su primer amor, pero también su primera desilusión.

—¿Por qué no puedes ver cuánto te amo? —Nana quería salir y gritarle que lo amaba, pero le dolía tanto recordar como él se alejaba que terminaba insistiendo en que lo odiaba cuando era todo lo contrario—. ¿Por qué no puedo llamar tú atención? ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? Yo no quería que me dejaras sola…

Ella se levantó de su cama hasta llegar a un espejo. Miró su cuerpo de arriba a abajo; ella entendía que no iba a ser como sus hermanas y que jamás llamaría la atención de nadie, ni siquiera de Rito si seguía siendo una niña. ¿Pero que podía hacer ella? No podía cambiar su cuerpo como Mea y sabía que las palabras de su madre sobre la madurez de cada una de ellas no era más que charlatanería para no hacerla sentir mal.

Nadie se iba a fijar en ella. Ni siquiera el chico al que usó se sintió liberan atraído por ella. Todo mundo prefería ver a sus hermanas, mientras que ella… Ella siempre terminaba bajo la sombra de ambas.

«Es verdad, nadie quiere andar con alguien como yo.»

Sus ojos nuevamente se cristalizaban por las lágrimas que la traicionaban. Ella no quería ser así, pero sin embargo ahí estaba, llorando y despreciándose como solía hacer desde hace tiempo.

—No le importo a nadie.

Ella lloraba en silencio para no ser escuchada. Odiaba su vida, odiaba a Rito, pero más que nada, se odiaba a sí misma por creer que podía ser alguien para él.

De pronto, el sonido de su puerta abriéndose la asustó, escondiéndose detrás de aquel espejo tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que la delatara. Con un poco de miedo, miró hacia su puerta encontrándose con una figura la cual no podía distinguir por la ligera oscuridad en la que se encontraba su habitación.

—Nana, ¿estás aquí?

—Rito…

Cuando la figura misteriosa se acercó a su cama, la luz de noche iluminó su rostro, revelando así de que se trataba del causante de todos sus problemas. De pronto su sangre comenzó a hervir, sintiendo cada vez más rabia al verlo en su habitación, pero en el fondo, ella quería saber el porqué de su presencia.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella toscamente mientras salía de su escondite.

—He venido a hablar contigo, ¿se puede?

—Depende, ¿después de escucharte me vas a ignorar y hacer como si yo no existiera?

Ella esperaba que él desistiera de su deseo de hablar. Después de todo lo que últimamente han vivido, estar junto a él terminaba lastimándola más de lo que parecía, pero de repente él se levantó hasta llegar junto a ella. Por un momento creyó que él iba a hacerle algo malo, pero cuando sintió los brazos de él rodeándola en un abrazo, se dio cuenta de que él en verdad deseaba hablar con ella.

—Lamento mucho haber sido un miedoso, Nana. Ahora más que nunca, quiero recuperar tu confianza y tú cariño; quiero en verdad cuidarte, y esos sentimientos que tienes son de verdad lindos. Sé que no merezco que me perdones, pero te diré la verdad, yo tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas con todas, pero sin darme cuenta yo lo estaba arruinando todo, y en vez de cuidarlas, terminé por herirlas.

Nana comenzó a temblar. Hace tiempo que Rito no la abrazaba ni le dedicaba palabras que animaran su corazón. Debía molestarse, pero ella sabía que él no mentía ya que esas palabras la habían quebrado por la sinceridad y preocupación que cargaban.

—Las quiero a todas; te quiero a ti, Nana—las palabras de Rito lograron hacerla llorar, pero está ocasión, lloraba con felicidad.

—¡Bestia! ¡Bestia! ¡Bestia! —gritó ella mientras lloraba—. ¡No vuelvas a dejarme sola! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡No quiero que te vayas de mi lado y me dejes!

—Ya no lo haré—decía él a la vez que intentaba calmarla.

El corazón de Nana se sentía aliviado, a la vez que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones mientras era reconfortada por Rito. Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos se encontraban sentados en la cama mientras se encontraban en silencio, pero de alguna forma este no les molestaba, sino que les permitía comunicarse mejor.

Nana no quería despegarse de él, no después de todo lo que había sucedido y lo mucho que ahora se habían acercado.

Rito se daba cuenta de lo mucho que apreciaba la cercanía que tenía con la segunda princesa; pese a las discusiones que solían tener a menudo, tenerla a su lado era reconfortante y a la vez tranquilo cuando podían llegar a conectarse. Su miedo se había disipado y un sentimiento se hacía presente en su corazón que lo impulsaba a seguir con la idea que la tercera princesa había sembrado en su mente hace ya bastante tiempo.

Él llevó su mano a la cabeza de Nana, acariciándola mientras soltaba una pequeña risa que llamó la atención de la princesa.

—¿Estás feliz, Nana? —preguntó Rito quien notó una singular belleza en aquellos ojos amatistas de la princesa.

Por un momento, ella no supo que responder, pero su corazón le decía que fuera sincera, optando por abrirse ante Rito después de todo lo que había sucedido.

—Me gusta estar junto a ti—fue su respuesta—. Adoro cuando me haces caso, cuando podemos estar juntos sin que nadie nos moleste—ella se sentía algo temerosa por las cosas que habían pasado antes, pero decidió seguir mientras podía—. Me gustas, Rito; en verdad estoy enamorada de ti.

—Nana…

—Yo sé que no soy como Aneu, ni como Momo, pero en verdad te quiero, Rito.

—Lo sé, siempre lo supe.

Las malas decisiones que había tomado ya estaban hechas, pero aún quedaba tiempo para remediarlas.

«Probablemente no sea tarde, pero aún debo trabajar para conseguir su perdón» las imágenes de Némesis y el resto de las chicas aparecieron en su mente. El tener a Nana de nuevo a su lado significaba que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, tal y como su hermana había presentido «Y sin embargo, me hace falta mucho para poder conseguir su perdón. No correré lejos, no tendré miedo y sobretodo, no volveré a dejar que sus corazones sean lastimados… incluso si se trata de mí»

Al poco tiempo, los dos cayeron rendidos al sueño durmiendo juntos en aquella gran cama. Rito dormía tranquilo al igual que la princesa, salvo que esta sonreía tiernamente mientras murmuraba entre sueños palabras dedicadas al chico con quien al fin se había reconciliado.

Afuera de la habitación, la tercer princesa presenciaba todo gracias a un pequeño invento de su hermana que logró transmitirle toda la escena. Momo, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido alejada, no podía ocultar su felicidad tras ver la reconciliación de su hermana con Rito a quien amaba al igual que ella. Su plan, ese tonto plan que hizo como excusa barata para estar con él, parecía ser la verdadera respuesta a todos sus problemas, pero incluso ella tenía sus dudas.

Lo que hizo Rito no fue lo mejor, pero tampoco podía culparlo ya que ella lo llevó al punto en que él se sentía sofocado ante la presión que ella y el resto de las chicas le causaban. Si hubiera sido más cuidadosa, tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero al final ya no podía lamentarse porque después de todo, Rito y Nana habían acortado sus sentimientos al final.

—Puede que al final mi plan no sea tan malo—murmuró Momo quien estaba lista para entrar y dormir con su hermana acompañando así a Rito en otra noche de sueño.

—No, no lo vas a hacer—dijo una voz detrás de Momo quien sintió en ese momento como su cola era estrujada con fuerza.

—¡M-Mikan! —gritó la princesa mientras flaqueaba—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Se me hizo muy extraño que no intentaras consolar a Rito con tu forma de ser, pero veo que esa idea no se fue de tu cabeza—explicaba la castaña a la vez que seguía apretando la sensitiva cola de Mono—. Esta noche duermes conmigo. Sí notó que no estás en mi cama y te colaste al cuarto de Nana, créeme que haré que mañana te arrepientas—advirtió ella en tono sombrío.

Momo no pudo decir nada. Su mente de se encontraba combatiendo sus instintos.

—Ellos dos necesitaban acercarse… ¡Kya!

—Comparto tú mismo pensar, princesa Momo—dijo Mikan quien mostró una sonrisa siniestra que heló la sangre de la tercera princesa—, pero no quiero que arruines este momento.

Momo tragó fuerte mientras sentía como Mikan aumentaba más la fuerza. Sin poder hacer nada para escapar de su captura, decidió desistir de su idea de acompañar a su hermana esta noche, por lo que Mikan se puso feliz dejándola libre, pero sin despegar la vista de ella.

—Bueno, hoy dormirás conmigo.

—Pero…

—¿O acaso quieres que me ponga más sería que antes? —nuevamente Mikan mostró ese lado frío que hizo temblar a Momo.

—Por eso digo, esta noche dormiré contigo—sin pensarlo dos veces, Momo salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Mikan quien soltó un suspiro.

—Me alegra que arreglaras las cosas con la princesa Nana, Rito.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero Mikan estaba segura de que su hermano tomaría la mejor decisión, ya que después de todo, su hermano era alguien especial.


End file.
